Au service d'une cause
by Eilisande
Summary: La vie d'Ahsoka, entre la chute de la République et la montée en puissance de la rébellion.


Prompt : Ashoka, avant, pendant et/ou après la série. Puisque tu souhaites explorer la vie d'Ashoka, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des réponses à mes interrogations à son sujet : comment Ashoka est devenue Fulcrum très exactement ? Comment a-t-elle crée la fonction ? Il y a un vide dans sa chronologie entre Clone Wars et Rebels. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ? Comment est-elle entrée en contact avec la Rébellion ? Je la vois en figure importante agissant dans l'ombre depuis un long moment, même avant d'être Fulcrum. Elle a des contacts un peu partout dans la galaxie, sait se montrer discrète, voire invisible et possède de La Force à foison, ce qui fait d'elle un agent parfait. Comment a-t-elle évolué pour devenir la Ashoka de Rebels ? D'ailleurs, à quel moment Hera et elle se sont rencontrées ? Et quelle est sa relation avec elle avant la série ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre a toutes ses questions et commencer aussi loin. Peut-être juste démarrer avant la série.  
Bonus facultatif : Il y aurait encore pas mal de choses a explorer sur le sujet, si tu as le temps et l'envie ou que tu te sens plus inspirée par d'autres points, comme par exemple : sa relation avec l'équipage du Ghost, le retour de Rex dans sa vie, la transmission avec Kanan et/ou Callus, sa réadaptation après son saut dans le temps ou bien, ce qu'elle a fait juste avant la dernière scène de la série…

-.-.-.

Ahsoka Tano a perdu de nombreuses choses au fil des ans. Son innocence. Son maître. Ses camarades. Ses hommes. Ses amis et ses amies. Sa place dans l'ordre jedi, puis la totalité de celui-ci. Il y a une chose qu'elle n'a jamais perdu cependant et c'est l'espoir d'une galaxie en paix, de voir enfin la fin de la guerre. Pour elle, la guerre des clones ne s'est jamais terminée. Dooku est mort. Les séparatistes ont perdu. Mais tant que Palpatine sera au pouvoir, tant que des clones le serviront par devoir ou à cause de leur programmation, tant que des gens applaudiront un dictateur porté par le côté obscur, tant que la démocratie ne sera pas rétablie, la guerre continue. Tant qu'il restera une personne au pouvoir grâce à l'empire et abusant de ce pouvoir au nom de celui-ci, sur n'importe quelle planète, la guerre ne sera pas finie. Elle a même fini par comprendre une triste vérité : tant qu'il reste en vie une seule victime, une guerre n'est pas finie. Jusqu'à sa mort, Ahsoka entendra le ronronnement des sabres laser et le bruit des tirs de blaster, elle sentira l'odeur des circuits de droïdes et des corps de soldats brûlés dans les explosions.

Non, la guerre est loin d'être finie.

Ahsoka Tano porte le nom de Kayti Kadawa et se fait passer pour une jeune joueuse professionnelle à la recherche de sensations fortes lors du premier anniversaire de l'empire. Autour d'elle, les gens applaudissent et trinquent. Ce n'est même pas qu'ils soutiennent l'empereur. Ils ont juste trop bien assimilé sa propagande de paix et de bonté. Ils veulent juste la paix et Ahsoka ne peut pas leur en vouloir pour cela. La galaxie entière s'est faite prendre dans la toile du seigneur Sith et s'est laissé dévorée sans protester. Tout de même, que personne ne réalise le danger dans lequel ils sont la sidère. Personne dans le bar où elle est assise ne semble réaliser à quel point la galaxie s'assombrit. Ce n'est que le début de l'empire, et il est déjà bien sombre.

Kayti Kadawa lève ostensiblement son verre et crie avec les autres. Personne ne réalise que sa joie est factice et que la main qui tient le verre tremble. Les joueurs, le personnel, tous vident leurs verres avec enthousiasme. Kayri Kadawa porte le sien à ses lèvres, mais c'est Ahsoka qui le vide en trinquant à la mémoire des disparus et des absents tout en égrainant la liste. Maître Koon, tué par ses hommes. Padmé, plus que probablement assassinée par Palpatine. Rex, caché quelque part dans la bordure extérieure et déterminé à ne plus jamais entendre parler de la galaxie qui lui a volé tous ses frères. Maître Kenobi, maître Yoda, vivants mais si bien cachés qu'elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Anakin... Elle ne veut pas croire à sa mort mais s'il ne l'est pas, il fait probablement partie de ces malheureux torturés par Dark Vader pour le plaisir. Elle a entendu les rumeurs.

Dans le miroir du bar, Ahsoka distingue deux hommes la regardant d'un air suspicieux avant de s'éclipser. Il est temps pour elle de filer. Son nom et son portrait sont toujours sur la liste des jedi recherchés. Quand elle était enfant au temple, elle s'était promis d'être une grande jedi, de servir la Force et d'amener le sourire sur le visage de tous les enfants qu'elle croiserait et qu'elle aiderait. Adolescente, elle s'était promis qu'elle aiderait à arrêter la guerre et à rétablir la paix. Sur la fin, elle avait revu ses idéaux à la baisse et s'était promis de sauver le plus possible de ses hommes et d'aider Anakin et maître Kenobi autant que possible. Maintenant, elle se fait une dernière promesse. Elle survivra à Sidious et Vador.

Ahsoka Tano se fait appeler Yinti Deshwatu et travaille pour un syndicat criminel quand elle est officiellement déclarée morte. On est quatre ans après l'avènement de l'Empire et trois pirates et deux chasseurs de primes ont vu la traître jedi se jeter dans de la lave en fusion pour éviter d'être capturée. C'est l'avantage de travailler dans le milieu criminel, on se fait des contacts intéressants. Le genre a savoir trafiquer des caméras de vidéo-surveillance sans poser de questions ou pouvant vous procurer un bras carbonisé de jeune femme togruta prélevé sur un cadavre fraîchement enterré. Ensuite, il ne reste plus qu'à suggérer à ces personnes qu'on ne leur a jamais demandé ça et qu'on n'a jamais été là. Les témoins répondent sincèrement aux représentants de l'empire venus les interroger. Ils sont nombreux. Il paraît que Dark Vador voulait la capturer vivante. Ahsoka frisonne en l'apprenant et s'enfonce plus profondément encore dans les traits de son personnage et dans les tréfonds du monde criminel.

Ahsoka apprend à se durcir sous les traits de Yinti, plus encore que durant la guerre. Elle apprend à transiger avec sa morale, et ou placer les lignes à ne pas franchir. Elle déteste Yinti. Ce personnage lui rappelle à quel point il serait facile de tomber dans le côté obscur, de céder à l'envie de vengeance ou de décider que sa survie est plus importante que celle de ceux autour d'elle, même si ce sont de vils criminels. Longtemps, elle a vu Anakin se débattre contre la séduction du côté obscur. À l'époque, elle ne l'avait pas comprit. Maintenant, elle sent l'obscurité se presser autour d'elle, cherchant à l'engloutir. Ce serait si facile. Il n'y a qu'à voir combien d'anciens jedi et padawan semblent l'avoir fait, si les rumeurs concernant ces Inquisiteurs sont vraies. Peut être même que si elle cédait, elle n'aurais plus autant mal chaque fois qu'elle pense à tous ceux qu'elle a perdu. Leur mort pourrait devenir sa victoire sur les Siths. Yinti tire sans hésiter dans la tête d'un homme qui a déplus à celui qui la paye. C'est un criminel, pourquoi aurait-elle des regrets ?

Ahsoka Tano choisit le pseudonyme de Pilmi Saltwater lorsqu'elle décide de se poser quelques temps, neuf ans après la chute de la République. Elle a laissé derrière elle Yinti et ses carrières successives de hackeuse, garde du corps et chasseuse de prime. De ce personnage, elle n'a gardé que quelques cicatrices et ses connaissances. La tentation du côté obscur, elle l'a abandonné derrière elle avec les souvenirs sombres.

La planète qu'elle a choisi est agricole, peuplée de nombreux togruta et Pilmi est accueillie avec gentillesse. On lui trouve une chambre, on l'accueille au coin du feu. Ahsoka réalise qu'elle avait oublié ce que c'était de se sentir chez soi. La vie que mènent ces gens est simple et tranquille, leurs soucis principaux la prochaine pluie et la prochaine récolte. Ici, Ahsoka retrouve son lien avec la Force, aussi pur et simple que lors de ses débuts au Temple. Elle ne chante pas, cela fait longtemps que la Force ne chante plus, mais elle apaise Ahsoka. En regardant son potager pousser et les troupeaux grandir, elle réalise que, si l'équilibre n'est plus, rien n'est perdu. La Force attend son heure en préservant ce qui peut être préservé. L'équilibre sera rétabli un jour, tout comme les herbes recroquevillées sous la terre en hiver ressortiront au printemps. Il suffit d'être patient.

Ahsoka append la patience. Maître Kenobi serait amusé de voir qu'il aura fallu toutes ces morts et ces destructions pour qu'elle apprenne à rester immobile et à bouger au rythme des plantes. Celui-là a toujours eu un humour étrange. La méditation aide aussi, plus facile ici que partout ailleurs où Ahsoka a posé les pieds en une dizaine d'années et elle en vient à se demander si c'est la volonté de la Force, de la faire attendre ici. Elle est peut être censée faire comme les plantes, se cacher et se renforcer pour s'épanouir lorsque l'équilibre sera rétabli. Elle peut attendre quinze ans, vingt ans, trente ans. Se construire une vie.

Un homme du village voisin, un jeune togruta aux montrals bleus et blancs, la demande en mariage. Il est agréable à regarder, gentil avec tout le monde et attentionné avec son troupeau. Ahsoka sourit, promet d'y réfléchir et passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Ce n'est pas difficile de les imaginer vieillir ensemble et élever des enfants. Ceux-ci seraient sensibles à la Force et dépourvus de tous les préjugés et archaïsmes de l'ordre jedi, pas des guerriers, mais des jardiniers et des guérisseurs. C'est un futur qu'elle peut accepter. Elle est prête à laisser les soucis de la galaxie derrière elle, puisque c'est ce que la Force attend d'elle.

Il y a des habitudes qu'Ahsoka Tano n'arrive pas à perdre cependant et qu'elle a transmis à Pilmi. Celle-ci barricade sa petite maison la nuit et ne se déplace jamais sans une arme à sa ceinture. Quand un vaisseau atterrit près du village pour acheter leurs biens et les acheminer ailleurs dans la galaxie, elle se tient toujours à une faible distance dans une attitude menaçante. Un soir, alors que le village est attablé pour une fête, son presque fiancé demande à Pilmi pourquoi elle est toujours armée.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, répond Ahsoka.

-Mais on ne risque rien. L'empire est là pour nous protéger, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Autour d'eux, tous ceux qui écoutent la conversation hochent de la tête, approuvant le jeune homme. L'empire vole au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils sont en sécurité. Ahsoka attend une semaine avant de partir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ahsoka Tano se fait passer pour Djen Kio Non, mécanicienne en vadrouille, tandis qu'elle parcourt la galaxie à la recherche de réponse. À la place, elle trouve des questions. Des hommes et des femmes qui disparaissent avec leurs prodigieuses connaissances. L'Empire est venu les chercher, personne ne proteste. Pourquoi ? Des enfants qui font flotter leurs doudous au dessus de leur berceau disparaissent pendant la nuit et on en entend plus jamais parler. Les parents ne s'inquiètent pas. Pourquoi ? Les morts se comptent par milliers sur certaines planètes, les aliens sont de plus en plus discriminés, les répressions de plus en plus longues et brutales. La galaxie garde les yeux baissés, pourquoi ? Que faut-il pour que ces gens réalisent qu'on les étouffe et qu'ils applaudissent à leur propre mise à mort ? Ahsoka écoute et reste silencieuse. Petit à petit, les gens se mettent à parler à Djen et Ahsoka apprend à entendre ce qui n'est pas dit à voix haute, ces romans écrits dans le silence à la fin des phrases. La souffrance, la peur et le soulagement de ne pas être visé par l'Empire pour l'instant. Les fils forcés à s'engager et les dénonciations encouragées. Les délitements des liens familiaux parce qu'on ne sait pas si le frère ou la mère va trahir pour se protéger. La lassitude, qui se transforme en acceptation. La passivité.

Un jour, les peuples de la galaxie seront au bout de leurs forces. Ce jour là seulement ils penseront à se révolter mais il sera trop tard. Leurs ressources et leurs jeunesse leur aura été volée et ils n'auront pas d'armes pour lutter et pas d'alliés suffisamment forts pour les aider. C'est maintenant qu'il faudrait agir, avant que l'empire ne se soit insinué jusque dans les âmes. Ahsoka voudrait hurler sa conviction sur chaque place publique, mais on la ferrait taire et on oublierais ce message, pour être tranquille. On ne peut pas forcer une révolution. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle doit abandonner tout espoir.

La Force lui dit d'être patiente. Ahsoka pense qu'être patient n'empêche pas d'agir et elle passe à l'action.

Ahsoka Tano est une et elle des dizaines. Djen Kio Non, Pilmi Saltwater, Yinti Deshwatu, Kayti Kadawa, Trondi Keshto, Maj Nako, Sihoshka Nobi, contrebandière, chasseuse de prime, mécanicienne, vendeuse de fruit, hackeuse, secrétaire, ouvrière...Des dizaines d'identité et des dizaines de planètes. Partout elle regarde, elle écoute et elle réfléchit. Elle voit les failles et ce que maître Windu appelait les points de rupture. Certains ne le sont pas encore, mais le seront bientôt. D'autres le seront, peut être, un jour lointain, si on les laisse mûrir. Si l'Empire continue de les asphyxier.

La galaxie n'est peut être pas prête pour une rébellion, mais quand elle le sera, Ahsoka sera là pour transmettre les codes d'entrées aux usines impériales, les localisations des points stratégiques à saboter, les noms de personnes disparues et de celles qu'on pourra convaincre, acheter ou faire chanter.

Elle ne reste jamais longtemps à la même place et essaie de rester discrète. En tant que togruta, c'est parfois difficile. Elle dénote sur de nombreuses planètes et les officiers impériaux deviennent si spécistes qu'il est de plus en plus difficile de feindre de devenir leurs amis. Elle se glisse donc dans l'ombre, suit ses proies quand il fait nuit, utilise des maquillages spéciaux pour changer momentanément la couleur de sa peau ou ses motifs faciaux. Les droïdes espions et les rebords de fenêtres deviennent ses amis les plus intimes. C'est à peine si elle ose dormir quand elle est en mission, terrifiée à l'idée d'être capturée et que toutes ses informations soient à jamais perdues pour ceux qui lui succéderont dans sa tâche. Rex lui manque terriblement. Maître Kenobi et Anakin aussi. Elle rêve d'un ami sur lequel se reposer, avec qui partager ses responsabilités. Parfois, elle se réveille un sourire aux lèvres en pensant entendre une voix amicale, mais elle est seule, toujours seule. Alors elle envoie des messages à Rex, qui restent à chaque fois sans réponse. Il a fait son choix, celui qu'elle a refusé lorsqu'elle était Pilmi. Il y a des jours où elle voudrait pouvoir lui en vouloir, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Son choix se comprend, c'est juste qu'il lui manque.

Par deux fois, elle se retrouve trop près, bien trop près de Dark Vador et manque de se faire tuer. Elle n'utilise pas la Force, elle n'est pas encore assez désespérée, mais tôt ou tard, ils soupçonneront qu'Ahsoka Tano n'est pas morte. La deuxième fois, elle voit Vador se battre et réalise que sa façon de combattre lui est familière. Elle l'a connu au Temple et si elle arrive à l'identifier, peut être trouvera-t-elle aussi un moyen de l'atteindre et de l'abattre. Elle se souvient aussi des rumeurs qui traînaient quelques années plus tôt. Dark Vadoir la veut vivante. Un affreux soupçon commence à naître en elle, un soupçon qu'elle doit confirmer ou infirmer car il lui ronge l'esprit.

Trop vite, l'épuisement la guette. Elle fait des erreurs, grossières, par manque de sommeil, de temps, de complices. L'étau se resserre sur elle mais elle ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner ce qu'elle fait. Une nuit, elle est blessée alors qu'elle s'infiltre dans le bureau d'un gouverneur. Un exercice presque routinier, sauf que ses sens sont abrutis par le manque de sommeil, qu'elle perçoit trop tard le garde qui fait sa ronde, qu'elle se fait tirer dessus et qu'elle ne parvint pas à éviter trois de ses tirs. Elle en réchappe, de justesse, se blesse en chutant du quinzième étage par la fenêtre et passe le reste de la nuit à se bander de patchs de bacta. Elle réalise qu'elle est à deux doigts de la mission de trop et c'est alors que le communicateur de son vaisseau se met à biper. Personne ne sait qu'elle utilise ce vaisseau et elle n'en n'a donné la fréquence à personne. Méfiante, elle répond tout en enclenchant la procédure de décollage.

-Sihoshka Nobi ?

Ce n'est pas le nom qu'elle utile ici. Mauvais signe, s'il en est et elle ne répond pas.

-Est-ce que je parle à Sihoshka Nobi ? Nook Narod ? Barsha Dealh ?

-Qui la demande ?

Un long silence s'installe, puis l'interlocuteur pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Cela fait des mois qu'on cherche à vous joindre. Nous croyons que vous avez des informations qui nous intéressent.

-Qui est ce nous ?

-Disons que vous pouvez nous appeler la Résistance. Et vous, comment devons nous vous appeler.

-Fulcrum.

Un point d'appui. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait être et voilà ce qu'elle est, un point d'appui sur lequel la Rébellion peut rebondir et se construire. Ce qu'elle espérait tant est enfin là et Ahsoka pleure silencieusement après la fin de cette conversation surréaliste. Ils l'ont trouvée. Il y a encore des gens de bien prêts à se battre.

Ahsoka Tano est Fulcrum et elle n'est plus seule. Il y a désormais des groupes et des cellules, des commandants, des capitaines et même des généraux. Il y a des rencontres furtives dans des égouts, des échanges d'information et des sauvetages désespérées. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyable de voir tant de gens se dresser, les uns après les autres contre la tyrannie. Certains n'y survivent pas. D'autres, comme Ahsoka, s'y épanouissent. C'est le cas d'Hera, de Kanan et d'autres encore. Ils partagent cette étincelle et cette conviction inébranlable qui la rend fière chaque fois qu'elle la distingue dans un regard.

Elle a un but et un rôle désormais, des gens qui la suivent comme l'équipage du Ghost et d'autres qu'elle suit avec joie. Son chemin a souvent dévié depuis qu'elle a quitté l'ordre jedi, mais elle a retrouvé quelques vieux amis en route, comme Rex ou le sénateur Organa. Ses sabres lasers reposent à nouveau sur ses hanches. Les inquisiteurs peuvent lui courir après et remettre son visage sur la liste des survivants de la purge jedi recherchés par l'empire, si courte désormais, elle n'a plus peur d'agir à visage découvert. Même l'ombre de Dark Vador ne l'effraie plus, même si elle craint toujours de découvrir le visage qui se cache sous se masque. Il y a le jeune Ezra et Leia – et vraiment, le sénateur Organa croit qu'elle n'a pas compris qui étaient ses parents – qui sont la vivante promesse d'une Force purifiée du côté obscur. Chaque fois qu'elle les voit, Ahsoka sait qu'elle peut mourir au service de sa cause. Il y en aura d'autre pour reprendre le combat, celui qu'elle mène un sabre à la main et celui qu'elle mène cachée dans l'ombre.

Ahsoka Tano est Fulcrum. Fulcrum est Ahsoka Tano mais Fulcrum est bien plus encore. C'est un nom, un titre, un message et un héritage. N'importe qui peut le porter et si elle meurt, elle espère que bien d'autres le porteront après elle. Demain, Fulcrum sera un lasat, une twi'lek, un droïde, une épouse de moff, un officier impérial, un ancien séparatiste, n'importe qui prêt à entrer dans les ombres ou à s'y enfoncer pour découvrir les secrets de l'empire et les envoyer à travers les profondeurs de l'espace jusqu'à des oreilles amies, sans certitude de succès, mais porté par la certitude de faire ce qui est juste et la volonté de ramener l'espoir dans une galaxie qui ne sait plus où le chercher.

Ahsoka est Fulcrum. Elle est à sa place dans la galaxie.


End file.
